The present invention relates generally to cable making and specifically to an electric service entrance cable.
Electric service entrance cable meeting the requirements of Underwriters Labratories Inc. Standard For Service-Entrance Cables UL 854 is normally constructed of parallel insulated conductors, helically covered by evenly distributed uninsulated conductors, helically covered by reinforcement tape and finally, covered by an outer jacket. One example of such service entrance cable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,751.
Electric service entrance cable with a helical layer of reinforcement wrapping tape is well known in the prior art. United Kingdom Pat. No. 921,453 illustrates helical wrapping of an electric cable, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,662 illustrates an apparatus for helically winding binding strap.